Sawada Cafe
by Cielo1207
Summary: Welcome to the Sawada Cafe, where your waiter will most likely be Sawada Tsunayoshi. A charismatic man who changes the lives of his customers, course by delicious course. All27 AllxTsuna, will sort of be like a series of connected oneshots.
1. Tempesta di Rabbia

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr or any of its character.**

* * *

><p>Gokudera walked into another lamppost and cursed. Lightning flashed in the dark sky and the rain became heavier. What the hell was with the weather these days? He shouldn't have left the dorms for idiots who weren't worth his time. As Gokudera desperately looked for shelter, he saw the light, literally.<p>

"Sa-wa-da Café?" the gears in Gokudera's mind started to turn. Café equals shelter equals warm. He was already at the door before he could even think the word 'warm'.

"Welcome!" A brown haired waiter smiled at him but seeing Gokudera's drenched state, began to fret.

"Are you okay? Do you need a towel?"

"Tch. So annoying, just bring me to a table already!"

"T-this way please." As Gokudera walked to his table, he noted the warm, homey atmosphere the café exuded and the fact that there was only one waiter. Idly, he looked through the menu but was surprised when a steaming cup of coffee was set down in front of him.

"I didn't order this." Gokudera scowled.

"I know. It's on the house. It's called 'Tempesta di Rabbia'. Try it!" the waiter beamed at him and Gokudera snorted. The storm's rage? What kind of idiotic name was that? But…damn. The coffee smelled so good. Reluctantly, Gokudera took a sip. His eyes widened and he shivered. What was that? That bordering spicy taste blending perfectly with the coffee's bitter tang, Gokudera couldn't believe it. To find a coffee in Japan that could rival the ones in Italy… It was a miracle.

"How is it?" Gokudera looked up, startled; the waiter stares at him with an expectant look on his face.

"It…was tolerable." The waiter looked rather disappointed at his lacklustre reaction but continued to smile.

"That's good! Can I get you anything else?"

"No." as Gokudera drank the coffee, he swore that he'd try his hardest not to return to this café no matter how divine the coffee was. This place just didn't suit him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Gokudera. I'm pleased that you're still top in academics but if you don't polish up your conduct, you may be expelled. Five fights in the last three days? Moreover, you've missed many of your classes; you are hanging on a rather precarious line. Please be more responsible. After all, not everyone gets invited to attend Vongola academy. Value your position more, there are many others who wouldn't hesitate to grab the chance should you be expelled."

Gokudera glared at his form teacher. He didn't want to hear this speech again but if he lashed out, he would get another lecture.

"Tch. Fine." That was a lie, he wasn't going to attend any class today, he'd probably blow up the class in his shitty mood. Without even realizing it, Gokudera found himself at the bloody 'Sawada Café' again. He sighed; since he was here, might as well go in.

"Welcome! Oh! You're from yesterday, nice to see you again." It was that brown haired waiter again. Didn't the café have any other employees?

"Whatever, aren't you gonna bring me to my table?" the waiter flushed and sheepishly scratched his head.

"S-sorry." It was the exact same table as yesterday.

"Tsu-kun, I have to get some groceries, I'm leaving by the back door, look after the shop!" a voice called out from somewhere at the back.

"Tsu-kun?" it was probably a nickname, Gokudera wondered who that was.

"Ah, t-that's what my mother calls me. She owns this shop. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna! What's your name?" what was this shit, twenty questions?

"I don't care what your name is and my name is none of your business. Get me a cup of espresso." The waiter—Tsuna rushed off and Gokudera wondered why the heck he was here. In a matter of moments, a cup of espresso was placed before him. He took a tentative sip and was rewarded with the taste of Italy. Gokudera gave a contended sigh.

"I'm glad you like it!" Tsuna beamed at him and Gokudera glared.

"Why are you watching me! Some sort of stalker?" Tsuna blushed and flailed his arms.

"No, no! I just like to see the look on people's faces when they drink the coffee I make…it gives me a warm feeling." Tsuna gives him a shy smile and Gokudera stared at him in shock. This wimpy waiter made such good coffee? The world was weird.

"It's irritating me. Go away!" Tsuna's head drooped and his wide brown eyes widened. Gokudera felt like he had just kicked a puppy but damnit wasn't he a man? Why was he so hurt by such a remark? Tears started to well up in Tsuna's eyes and Gokudera's conscience flared up.

"Ok…call me over if you need me." Tsuna walked away and Gokudera felt like the biggest bastard ever. It wasn't fair that this waiter that he had just met a day ago had the mysterious power to induce guilt in him. Gokudera drank the rest of his espresso in silence.

"Oi, waiter, my bill!" Tsuna immediately appeared next to him and handed him his bill. As Gokudera handed over the money, he decided to be nice…just because Tsuna's coffee was awesome.

"Gokudera."

"Eh?"

"My name's Gokudera." the joyful look on Tsuna's face when he heard that totally erased all of Gokudera's feelings of guilt. It was refreshing. Besides, it was unlikely that Gokudera would go to that café ever again.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"You bastard!"

"Weaklings." Gokudera punched the thug in the face and followed up with a knee to the stomach. He lit his cigarette and glared as the thugs ran away.

"Come back when you're stronger!" Gokudera can't believe he wasted ten minutes on those weaklings, school has already started and Gokudera is late.

"Bah, might as well skip." Unfortunately, Gokudera had nothing to do, there was no one else to fight and he had nothing urgent to do. This was how he found himself at Sawada Café once again.

"Gokudera-kun! Welcome!" Tsuna grinned and this time, remembered to show him to his table.

"Espresso."

"Right away!" as Tsuna scampered away to get his espresso, Gokudera resigned himself to the fate of returning to this café.

"Here you go! Umm, Gokudera-kun, don't you have school?" Gokudera snarled at Tsuna.

"I'm skipping. What about you? You're working instead of attending school!"

"…Gokudera-kun, I've graduated from university. I'm twenty four." There was a moment of silence as Gokudera processed the information.

"WHAT?" there was no way that was true, Tsuna was barely as tall as himself and he looked too young with his big brown eyes and petite figure.

"I get that a lot. But… still, Gokudera-kun, you shouldn't be skipping school. It's bad for your future."

"It's my choice. You don't have any right to interfere."

"…if you say so."

"Are you the only waiter?" Tsuna looked up.

"No, it's because they're still in school so they can only work evenings. You're always here in the mornings or afternoons so you don't see them."

"…oh." Gokudera left soon after.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next few days, Gokudera found himself skipping school and going to the café, every single day. He found out a lot about Tsuna and surprisingly he tells Tsuna about himself.

"Cooking is my forte! I normally cook if I-pin and Lambo, the other waitress and waiter, are here."

"Math is my best subject. Stupid teachers in school are beneath my level. Tch, no point in attending their lessons."

"…I used to be known as dame-Tsuna…I failed all my tests and I got bullied a lot. It's better these days though. The customers are nice." However, Tsuna had looked so dejected that Gokudera felt like petting his head.

"It's okay…no one really liked me either."

"But Gokudera-kun is so nice and interesting!" Tsuna gave Gokudera one of his smiles that lit up like the sun and Gokudera had to blink from its intensity.

However, in a matter of days, it all fell apart.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Here Gokudera-kun, the 'Tempesta di Rabbia'. Enjoy!" As Tsuna left to do some washing up, Gokudera's phone rang.

"Smokin' Bomb Hayato?"

"Who's speaking?"

"We are aware that you have a new 'favourite' place. Should you want that adorable waiter to be safe…the alleyway by the shop. You have three minutes."

"Wait! Bas—" Gokudera cursed, the bastard had hanged up on him.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna! He couldn't tell Tsuna, what if he was caught by that bastard? Tsuna was practically defenceless! No matter what, Gokudera had to keep Tsuna safe. He had nothing to do with Gokudera's dangerous associates.

"N-nothing! I'll be leaving first!" As Gokudera raced out of the café, he failed to notice the considering look on Tsuna's face as he looked at Gokudera's full cup of coffee…

"You bastards, let go of me!" Gokudera struggled against his restraints, he couldn't believe his carelessness.

"I think not, Smokin' bomb. Just because you use dynamites doesn't mean you can mess with my boys. You had this a long time coming. He's all yours, boys." The thug smirked at his two surbodinates, the idiots Gokudera had beaten up the other day. As they sneered and raised their weapons, Gokudera shut his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.

"I've called the police!" Alarmed, the thugs turned back only to be scalded by hot water.

"ARGHHH!" Daring a peek, Gokudera was rewarded with the sight of the three men clutching at their faces where there were wisps of smoke and standing behind them was a very angry Tsuna. His eyes flashed orange and Gokudera could swear that he saw flames in the background.

"Leave. If you ever touch Gokudera-kun again or even come within a ten meter radius of my café…it'll be boiling oil that I'll splash on you." Although they could not see Tsuna's face, the threat was clear. They ran away faster than Gokudera thought possible. As Gokudera looked at his saviour in awe, Tsuna sighed and bent down.

"Are you alright? Hold on a moment, I'm removing the ropes." in a matter of minutes, the ropes binding Gokudera's hands and feet were removed. Tsuna stood up and offered Gokudera a hand. Trembling, Gokudera accepted it and pulled himself up.

"H-how did you know?" A small chuckle escaped from Tsuna's lips and he gave a sly smile to Gokudera.

"You didn't finish your coffee. You always do…plus you stuttered. Come one, let's go back to the café, I'll make you a fresh cup of coffee." Dazed, Gokudera nods and follows Tsuna back to the café, their hands still intertwined…

However, as soon as they enter the café, Gokudera pulls away and kneels on the floor, before bowing, head touching the ground. Tsuna stares at him with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Gokude—"

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME! FROM NOW ON I SHALL SERVE YOU FOR THER REST OF MY LIFE! PLEASE ACCEPT ME! JYUUDAIME!" There is a shocked silence as understanding and horror shows on Tsuna's face.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please get up! There's no need to thank me, I did what anyone else would have done!"

"NO! You're much kinder than anyone I've ever met! I won't get up unless you accept!" Tsuna sighs; he really doesn't have a choice.

"Fine…but you're still my friend." Hearing this, Gokudera leaps up and crushes Tsuna in a hug.

"I won't disappoint you Jyuudaime!" Tsuna smiles and pats Gokudera's back, he wonders if Gokudera will be happier now.

"By the way Gokudera-kun, why are you calling me Jyuudaime?" Gokudera blushes and suddenly Tsuna is incredibly curious.

"It's a secret." Tsuna gives a mental shrug, he respects Gokudera's privacy, curiosity be damned.

"Okay, could you please let go of me? I have to make you your coffee." Blushing even harder, Gokudera lets go. As Tsuna walks into the kitchen, Gokudera gives a small smile.

_The reason I call you Jyuudaime…is because it's been ten cups of coffee since I first stepped into this café. Ten cups before I received that phone call that threatened you and was saved by you. Ten cups of coffee in which you changed my world. The best ten cups of my life…Jyuudaime._

_~fin~_

* * *

><p>This is not a oneshot, it'll be a series where Tsuna meets all his other guardians via the café. But the mafia will (sadly) not be involved. The arcobalenos are all adults.<p> 


	2. Attitude Change?

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr or any of its characters.  
><strong>Thank you all those who reviewed, favourited or etc. They make me happy TO THE EXTREME! Vongola academy will be involved with the café…eventually. The Varia will be there as well. I'm glad that all of you like my fic. Who's going to be the next person to go to the Sawada Café? Well~ kufufufu~ you'll find out…

**Ages:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi: 24**

**Gokudera Hayato : 15**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: 15**

**Hibari Kyouya : 17**

**Sasagawa Ryohei : 16**

**Lambo ****: 15**

**Rokudo Mukuro : 16**

**Chrome Dokuro : 14**

**I-pin : 15**

**Arcobalenos : mid-twenties **

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in through bullet proof windows and seven people sat around a meeting table waiting for their leader. These were the elite staff of Vongola academy, seven teachers so legendary that one taught by any of them could either be traumatized for life or become geniuses in the world. They were the arcobalenos. However, their tales shall be left for another time. For now, let's focus on a certain green haired professor. He is typing furiously, glasses glinting in the sunlight when abruptly, he stops.<p>

"Interesting." He is smirking and the others cease in their actions to look at him.

"What?" Reborn pushes his fedora up a little and cannot deny that he is curious.

"Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato because of his occasional use of dynamites and his tendency to smoke. Up till two weeks ago, was rude to peers and teachers, excepting us, skipped class on a daily basis and was on the brink of expulsion." Reborn snorts, he remembers that kid perfectly.

"He didn't even listen to me. He went back to school for two days and was back to skipping." Reborn pulls his fedora a little lower, he does not like failure.

"However…now his attitude has appeared to have significantly improved, he is barely polite to people but still polite. And he has not missed a single day of school after skipping for a week…moreover; it appears that he has, at the moment, stopped looking for fights. It is a drastic attitude change. I cannot find any reason that triggered it."

"Then let's just drag him in for an interrogation, kora!" at this moment, Luce enters the room, she has heard some of their conversation and is rather worried about Gokudera should the arcobalenos decide to…interrogate him.

"Why don't we observe him for a while more, it's a good thing that he's changed. Let him be for a while." Colonello looks like he is about to argue but the look Luce gives him shuts him up, in the end, he cannot defy his precious leader. Reborn shrugs, it doesn't matter. He'll find out who or what change Gokudera eventually, he's Reborn after all.

_~tbc~_

* * *

><p>yes, I know it's really short...there will probably be one of these after every 'customer'.<p> 


End file.
